


[podfic] Know Your Place (You Belong to Me)

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Hugo Award Drama, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: AO3 crouched down in front of the Hugo Award. The air around them was a haze of red kudos and endless clouds of tags. “You see, my dearest, I am freedom. I am community. I am a way for those swept aside by your whims to express their thoughts and desires, to find satisfaction even where others will say they shouldn’t.”





	[podfic] Know Your Place (You Belong to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know Your Place (You Belong to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677133) by [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo). 

### Details

Length | 5:02 minutes  
---|---  
File type | MP3 (3.22 MB)  
Microphone | Blue Snowball mic  
  
### Streaming & Hosting  
  
---  
[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-KnowYourPlaceYouBelongToMe) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/flpekh1diy1qdsz/Know_Your_Place_%28You_Belong_to_Me%29.mp3/file) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ylyq_xf8JelyvZIcO4mwv_eNpsCftVBv)  
  
### Credits

Text | [Know Your Place (You Belong to Me)](/works/20677133)  
---|---  
Author | [Lumeleo](/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo)  
Reader | Azdaema  
Cover artist | Azdaema 


End file.
